Amber's Return part two
by Raven6921
Summary: This is the 3 sequel to amber's vampire story. Hope you like it:


It has been about 36 years since the war, since my father died, and since I killed Adrian. I became a leader of the vampire clan and so did Lou and Mark. It took them a while to get use to the position. I would laugh at them when they started arguing over something dumb.

"Amber you should go and find a student or something. You have been stuck here for years now. You haven't even been on your own since the war." Lou said looking at me. "He is right Amber you should you have took care of the clan for years as well and I think you deserve a break." Mark said looking at me too.

I smiled and said, "You guys are right I do need a break. But are you two going to be ok with me gone for 12 years I mean that is a long time. I don't think you guys are ready to take that type of command."

"I know but I think we are ready. I will try my best to take care of things while you are gone. Go out and enjoy life while you can. You can't be kept here forever you know..." Lou said with a smirk running across his face. I giggled to myself.

"OK I will leave, just don't mess things up or I will be very mad I just got things in order around here. I would like it to be like this when I come back." I said getting off my throne.

"I will make sure of that Amber." Lou said.

He has gotten better at talking skills I give him that much I think this will test their skills and see how they do by themselves. I walked out of the meeting room. I saw Sam and

Jason chatting so I walked over to them and joined in on the talk. The two vampires started to show their age. Sam was starting to slow down, he started to grow gray hair which was in perfect streaks, and he had to use a cane to keep his balance since he was a little bit on the wobbly side. Jason was starting to look the same. Kevin walked over and sat next to me. His hair grew out a little bit and he is still the same height. OK may be a tad taller. He had a few scars here and there. But that was from the war back then. He called them is pride marks. I laughed when he would joke about it.

I on the other hand am as tall as Sam, I look a bit older then I did. I cut my hair short and got some red highlights. I still had the scars from when I was young and I still had that metal leg of mine. (Giggles to myself) I remember when Sam knocked on it and made a joke about. In the end I kicked him with it. He still jokes about it but I don't hit him anymore because of how old and brittle he is now.

"Well I get to leave this place until next council. But in that time I have to find an heir for me when I get old or something. Sam how can I tell good blood from bad blood. I don't want to blood someone who might kill me in the future." I asked.

Sam just slowly looked at me and said, "Well good blood is usually sweet and bad blood is usually sour or bitter. All so look for the personality that is how I choose you. also I was ordered by your father to look for you, train you, and bring you here."

I cocked my head and said, "Really so you and my father were friends?"

He nodded his head and said, "Of course I was there when you were born as well. Let me tell you babies often cry their heads off when they are born but you on the other hand were quiet and clam most of the time." he chuckled to himself and said, "You actually almost caught me on time when you were playing outside with your brother. You were about 3 years old by that time. You looked right at me and ran away. Your father often sent me to look out for you and check up on you." I laughed and shook my head.

"Well I should get going. I have to pack up and get out of here. I will most likely leave tomorrow night." I said getting up.

"You're leaving that early?" Kevin asked getting up with me.

"Yeah I don't want to miss out on all the humanly fun." I said with a smile.

Kevin held my hand and followed me into my room. I found my old backpack I use to use when I was traveling with Sam. I smiled at the memories I had of me and him traveling. I put it on my bed and started to pack my belongings.

I put the back pack on the ground and flopped in bed.

"Done," I said with a long sigh.

Kevin flopped in bed with me and I cuddled up to him.

"I'm going to miss you. You know that right." he said kissing my forehead.

I smiled and said, "Yes I know but I will be back next meeting if I don't come back. Well if you see me you can punch me if you want." I laughed.

I kissed him and he held me tight. I fell asleep and didn't get up until about 5pm in the afternoon.

* * *

**(Shout out)**

**I want to say is thank you Alistarsmusic for giving me the ideas I give you all credit for it I hope you like this chapter:)**

* * *

Well I have been on my own for at least 3 years. It has been boring and lonely if I do say so myself. I wish I had someone with me. I walked in wood and stay out of sight most of the time. I made sure I had a low profile like Sam told me when I was young and traveling with him. I have been around the world I can't tell you how much I wanted to stay in Tokyo. I had allot of fun there. I like the food always have. Anyways I have been in place I could never have gone if I was human. That is one thing I like about being a vampire. After I had enough of the traveling, I decided to go back to the United States and start looking for a student.

So I decided to go to my most favorite place in the whole world... my home...

I took a plain and flew home. I wonder how much has changed. I got off the plain in

my home town. My home town hasn't really changed. Escanaba really was still the same. Michigan hasn't really changed at all. Except for the cars and stores but other than that everything was the same just as I remembered it. I visited the old places my friends and I use to go to.

I walked along the highway trying to get to my old home to see if anyone was there. "HEY!" I yelled as a car passing by. They stopped and opened their window.

"You need a ride there?" he asked I shook my head.

"Yeah," I said leaning on the car door.

"Where are you heading?" he asked.

"I am heading to Cornell you know where it is?" I asked,

He shook his head and said, "Yeah I know where it is. Get in the back."

I smiled and said, "Thanks you so much."

I jumped in the back and sat on the edge.

"Ok this is good." I said hitting the truck with my hand signaling the driver to stop.

He dropped me off at a grocery store near my home. I took the old bus route and walked to where my house was. I stopped at a mailbox and the side of it read "BLAKE". I looked at the house and it was my home.

It looked as though it was abandon. The grass was tall and weedy. I walked down the drive way and noticed the garage was in pieces. I looked at the house and well it looked like a normal abandoned house. I walked up to the porch and the front door was locked.

My house must have been up for sale and it must have not been sold. I know one reason why it didn't sell.

I bashed in the door and walked in. All the stuff was gone so my family must have moved some where else. I walked up stairs and checked each room. It was empty. I got to my old room and I opened the door slowly. All of my things where still here, All my cloth, my shoes and bed where still here. I walked in and smiled. I can't believe this everything as I remembered it. I walked to my desk and found all my text books form school. I laughed to myself as I started to cry over the memories of everyone.

I picked up my scrapbook and looked through it. I found a few pictures I took on my desk. I think I was planning to put it my scrapbook but... I got a little sidetracked with Sam coming in. I put it down and walked around my room some more.

I went into my dresser and looked at a few pieces of clothing. I looked at my favorite shirt. I can't believe how small I was. I heard some foot steps coming in the house.

"Dude the house is abandon we can't stay here." one stranger said.

"I think someone already made themselves at home with the front door busted down." the other one side.

It must have been to boys exploring the abandoned home.

"Dude I know what happened here. My great grandma was friends with the young girl here. I remember the stories she use to tell me about her." one of them said.

"Dude Alex shut up I know what happened to. I have heard stories that her spirit is still here and I want to confirm It." he friend said.

"I heard that she committed suicide from falling out of her window." his friend said.

I peaked out of my door. I hear some more walking down the hall by the stairs. Well if they want to see me. Might as well introduce myself formally, I opened the door quietly and walked down the hall upstairs.

I started too walked down the stairs and Alex turned around wide eyed. I just smiled at him. He tapped on his friend's shoulder. He's friend turned around and looked at me wide eyed.

"Welcome to my home boys. I couldn't help but over hear your little conversation." I said still smiling.

"Dude where is the picture you grandma gave you." Alex's friend asked and he grabbed the picture from his hand. \

"Dude it's her. It's Amber Blake. Her ghost is real." he said.

I shook my head and said, "Well now you think I am a ghost. That isn't very nice. Can a ghost pick things up and touch things without going through them? I don't think so."

I reached the end of the stairs and stepped on the floor. I was still smiling at them. They were frozen with fear, they didn't even move as I approached them slowly.

"See I'm not a ghost." I said touching their shoulders.

Alex's friend fainted, but he on the other hand was still staring at me with fear.

"I think your friend isn't very brave as he think he is if he faints easily." I said looking at him.

"You aren't a ghost. Are you? But if you aren't one, what are you?" He asked stepping

away from me.

"Well how do I put it... do you believe in immortals. I am unable to die." I said as he looked dumb founded. He walked towards me and I stepped away.

"I am just wondering... What is your grandmother's name?" I asked.

He looked down at his friend and said, "Makayla Lockheart... do you know her?" he asked.

I smiled and said, "Yes. She was my best friend in high school..."

"Do you want to see her? She misses you allot. She talks about you all the time." He said, I smiled even bigger,

"I would like that. But first I think we need to get your friend home first. His parent are going to wonder where he his." I said picking his friend off the ground.

"Your right, I will drive him home. You can ride along with me." he said, and we walked out of the house and into his truck.

* * *

We got out of his truck and walked up to his house. We walked in and walked into the living room.

"Ok stay here. I will go get my grandmother." he said and walked away.

I sat on the couch and waited for him. I wonder where his parents are. I heard footsteps walking towards the door. Alex came in with his elderly grandmother. Right when she saw my face she was wide eyed.

"Hello Kayla. It's been a while." I said with a soft smile running across my face.

"Amber... is that you?" she said weakly.

I nodded my head and said, "Yeah it's me kitty...'' she started to cry a little bit.

"It has been years since I was called that. I can't believe you remembered..." she said as

she sat on the couch next to me. She stroked my hair and touched my hands.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe you look so young. You must have for the fountain of youth or something. You look amazing. You must be at least 100 years old." she said still holding my hands.

"I have allotted to explain to you. First things first, where is Alex's parents?" I asked there was silence for a few moments.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was little. My grandmother is all I have left." he answered.

"I am sorry. I didn't know.'' I said quietly.

"It is ok. Tell us how you look the way you do.'' Kayla said.

"Kayla do you remember back in elementary when we use to play vampires vs. werewolves, I was all ways a vampire and I was able to run faster than anyone else." I asked she nodded her head.

"Yes you were always the hardest one to catch all the time." she said smiling at the memory.

"Well that is what I am... I am a vampire. I was born from a human mother and a vampire father. That made me a half vampire. Soon the vampire blood started to over my body and I am now a full vampire. But there is a catch, I can go out in daylight, I can blend in with humans better than any other vampire. I have been to place no one else has ever gone before. I seen thing you can only see in your wildest dreams. Some things you can see in your worst and most frightening nightmares." I said she sat there listening to my story.

I told her about the wars I have been in, people I have met. I even told her about Adrian

and what I had to do to stop him. I told her about me becoming a leader for a vampire clan and about Kevin. I told her how I got all my scars and my metal leg. Alex was interested in that.

"Well that is very interesting about what happened to you. It sounds like you have been through allot in your time. Alex I think we should head off to bed. Amber? Are you going to stay with us tonight?" She asked as she got up slowly.

"Yes I would love to. It has been a while since I slept in a bed." I said, Alex showed me to my room and stood there as I unpacked.

"Good night Amber. Have a good night." he said as he walked away.

"I'm not going to bed yet. I have to go out and find something to drink from. I haven't had any blood since Friday." I said looking at him. He looked scared.

I giggled and said, "Don't think that I am going to drink from you. I will go out and find someone else to drink from." I walked by him and walked to Kayla's room. She was sitting in her bed reading.

"Hey I am going to head out for a little bit I have to find some blood. I haven't had any since Friday." I said as I started to walk out the door.

"Amber... be careful there are police all around here. You know that right?" she warned.

I smiled at her and said, "Yes I know that. I will be gone for at least an hour. So don't wait up for me." I said.

"Amber before you go I need to talk to you alone." she said. I closed the door and sat on the side of her bed.

"Amber... I am getting to that age were I know it is my time. I want to ask you something. Will you take care of Alex when I pass on?" she asked.

"You don't have to ask me twice kitty. Of course I will take care of him." I said with a smile.

"Ok thank you Amber for doing this. You are a good friend and always will." she smiled and began to read again.

I got up off the bed and started for the door. I looked at her and said, "That is what sisters are for right." (Kayla and I were like sisters when we were younger)

"Amber can I come with you?" Alex asked while coming out of his room. I looked at him and shook my head no.

"Sorry Alex you need to stay here and look out for Kayla. I will be back soon. Give me an hour." I said and I walked out of the house.

One hour later...

I walked back to the house and Alex was on the porch steps huddled up in a ball. I jogged up to him. He looked at me and started to cry. He jumped off the steps and ran to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and cried even more.

"Alex what is wrong? Why are you crying?" I said looking at him.

"Gr-grandma i-is g-gone. She is dead!" he cried.

I hugged him tightly and we headed into the house. I sat him on the couch as I walked to Kayla's room where she laid there dead. I put my hand over my mouth and started to cry. I headed to the kitchen and called the police.

I heard a knock on the door and I headed over to answer it. It was police and I let them in. I showed them to Kayla's room and the ambulance came and got Kayla's body. As they drove away, the police stayed behind and asked questions about Kayla.

"So what is your name and what relation do you have with Alex?" the policeman asked. "I am a close family friend of his mother's. His great grandmother asked me personally to take care of Alex since he has no one left of his family." I answered.

I looked at him and then back to the policeman.

"Ok I need you to sign for him, saying that you are now his guardian please."

He gave me a paper and I signed it and gave it back to him.

"Ok take care. Sorry for your lose." he said as he left.

I closed the door and walked to Alex. I sat next to him and he cuddled up to me. He sobbed quietly in my chest, I cried a little bit.

"Everything is going to be ok Alex. I will take care of you. Your grandmother asked me before I left to go get some blood." I said.

He looked at me and asked, "Really?" I smiled at him and nodded my head yes.

He fell asleep on my lap; I lightly stroked his hair as he slept. He woke up with his eyes still red from the crying.

"Alex are you going to be ok?" I asked as he got up.

"Yeah I will be fine." he said.

"We might as well get the funeral things done. Come on." I started to get off the couch and head to the door.

3 days later...

We had Kayla's funeral on June 1. It was a sunny day. We didn't have visitation since it was only Alex and I. we just wanted to put her in her grave and say our good byes one last time.

After the funeral, we went back to the house. Alex was a little bit upset as we walked through the door.

"Alex, come here." I said.

He walked towards me and I gave him a hug. He sat on the couch and looked at the ground.

"Amber, I am wondering... Have you ever lose someone close to you? I mean family wise." he asked.

I looked at him and said, "yeah my father. I didn't really know him at all. He was a brave vampire and a very good father for the short time I known him." I looked at the ground and remembered his face and voice.

"What is it like being a vampire?" He asked.

I looked at him and said, "Well it is lonely, and it is a long life. Your grandmother was right about me being at least 100 years old. I can't even think how old I am."

I looked at Alex. He looked as though he wanted to know something.

"Do you think I can be a vampire with your help?" he asked.

I looked at him and said, "I am pretty sure you can. Why? Do you want to become what I am?" he looked at the ground and said nothing.

"Yeah I want to become one." he said.

I smiled and said, "Well first let me test your blood just to be on the safe side." I stood up and so did he. He looked scared as I walked towards him.

"Hold out your hand." I said.

He lifted his right hand and I poked at it. I tasted his blood.

"You have good blood. This is going to work out. Now hold your hands up." I said. He held his hands up and I poked all of his fingers at the tip. I did the same thing and I pressed my finger tips to his and pumped my blood into him. He felt to the ground and was shivering.

"Ok give me your hands." I asked. I grabbed one hand and healed his finger tips.

"Ok now we have to erase what is here. We don't have anything that reminds us about our human lives except our memories." I said walking out to his garage.

I walked back in holding a gas can. "If you want to get anything important to you, you might want to grab it now. Pack some cloth. We are not returning here again until you are older." I said starting to put gas on the items inside.

I walked to Kayla's room and started to put gas on everything. I found a picture on her end table of the old gang. I looked at the picture and remembered that day. We were goofing around on the last day of freshman year in high school. Alex came into the room and looked at me. I took the picture and continued doing what I was. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some matches.

I walked Alex out of the house and I stood at the front door.

"Sorry Kitty..." I whispered to myself.

I lit the matches and threw it in the house. the house started on fire and Alex and I walked way. He watched as his house burned to the ground, some explosions here and there. I turned him away and we went out of sight.

It has been a year since the death of Kayla and Alex's blooding. He likes being a have vampire so far. He doesn't like drinking blood but he drinks it any ways. We were in California and we passed by a carnival and knowing Alex for a year. He likes to go to these types of things.

"Amber's please can we go. I haven't been to one in years. They have my favorite ride here. Please Amber! Please!" he begged.

I looked at the carnival, ok I give up. I looked at him and sighed. How can I resist that face of his?

I rolled my eyes and said, "OK you win. We will go. But on one condition, tomorrow you will be training to your limit. Since we are skipping today's training, is that understood?" he looked at me with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, I understand. Come on Amber." he said as he ran down to the line to get in.

"Alex I have one more thing to say. When we get in you do not call me Amber call me mom. We don't want to attract any attention to ourselves. OK?" I said looking at him.

He nodded his head and we got our tickets. We walked in and got our wristbands.

Alex went on most of the rides. I didn't really go on any.

"Hey. I dare you to go on that..." he said with an evil grin on his face.

I looked up and it was a ride that goes 100 ft up in the air and then drops down. Well it didn't look that high so I got on it. Alex was on the ground looking at me. I buckled myself in and waited. The ride started up and we went up. When we were at the top I

opened my eyes and I could see for miles and miles. Soon we dropped and let me tell you. I have never screamed so loud in my life. The ride stopped and I got off. Alex was laughing so hard he was crying and rolling on the ground.

"Ok I am never going on that ride again. I HATE heights," I said as Alex laughed even harder. I looked at him as he got himself together.

We sat down and eat something. But I soon get a familiar scent. I looked behind me and I saw Kevin.

"Kevin! What are you doing here?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

Kevin ran towards me. He didn't have a happy look on his face. I stopped as he ran towards me.

"Amber you need to return to the castle! Mark and Lou have gone drunk with power. We need your help. Everyone needs you back home." he said holding my arms.

"Alex comes on! Hurry, we need to go now!" I called. Alex got up and ran towards me. We ran out of the fair and headed east.

"Kevin what has all happened since I was gone?" I asked.

He looked at me and said, "Well Mark and Lou are drunk with power. They have convicted about 5 vampires to death or exiled. who knows more since I left. I came to look for you. I know how good you are at keeping peace. Everyone needs you. They have their hopes pinned on you. Please help them..."

I grabbed Alex's hand because he was falling behind a bit. We stopped until the sun was about to rise. We fell asleep in a motel for a night and we started off again. We ran non stop until we got to the mountain base. We stopped again and bought supplies.

"Amber, what is going on? What is your friend Kevin talking about?" Alex asked.

I looked at him and said, "Alex listen carefully, I am a leader of a clan along with two others. I trusted the clan with Mark and Lou when I left to explore the world and come to find out I guess it was a trick to get me away from the castle that is at the top of this mountain. Kevin was sent from this mountain by the other vampires to find me and bring me back to knock some heads together and bring back the peace among the clan. Mark and Lou are drunk with power as Kevin said they have crossed the line with being leaders. I knew they weren't ready and I should have stayed. But now I need to do what I am best at doing. Winning a battle between vampires," Alex was confused but then he got it soon enough.

It took about 3 days by the pace we were going. As soon as I walked in through the gates everyone cheered. I walked to the council room along with Alex and Kevin at my side. Everyone else was walking behind me. Mark and Lou were sitting on the thrones. As soon as they saw me come they started to get nervous.

"Mark Lou what have you done?" I demanded in a low voice

Lou looked at me wide eye and said, "Amber! Your back! Umm why are you here you weren't suppose to return in 6 years!"

I glared at them and said, "Well my vacation has been cut short. I have been told that you two have been drunk with power and by the crowd of pissed off vampires behind me I believe it is the truth. So I demand you two to get off the thrones and on your knees." Mark and Lou looked at each other and then at me.

"Did you not hear me? Get down NOW!" I demanded louder. They still didn't move.

"OK boys you leave me with no other choice..." I said I started to run towards them. They ran towards me and we started to fight. Alex joined in the fight. I saw him run towards us. "Alex don't you are not strong enough to fight yet. Stand down!" I yelled holding back Lou and mark.

I strike Lou in the face and I tackled Mark. THree other vampires came and helped me tie them up.

"Amber unties us right this minute." Lou said I ignored him.

"Amber you can't do this. We are the other prince. You can't do this." Mark piped up.

I looked at them and said, "I gave you two a chance to see if you are ready to take on the rolls of a prince and you fuck everything up. Now look at you two. You have the whole clan after your heads. I don't blame them. How dare you do this to the clan? You must be ashamed of yourselves. Take them away." I ordered two vampires.

As Lou and Mark were taken away, everyone surrounded me, cheering.

"We knew you would return Amber. We just knew it." one said. I smiled at them all and walked up to the thrones. A few vampires took Mark and Lou's thrones away and crushed

them into pieces. I sat in mine.

"Now is a new time for peace and harmony, no one will take." I said before I was cut off.

"Your highness, Mark and Lou have escaped. We tried to get them back but they were to fast. Please forgive me." he said sitting on his knees begging for forgiveness.

I got off my throne and walked down to the begging vampire. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me. I

Smiled and said, "You are forgiven my friend. There is no need to be scared of."

I stood back up and walked back to my throne and stood there.

"If Mark and Lou are gone they will never come back. They know they are not allowed

back here. If they do I give you all the permission to kill them upon site if you find them. I will stay here and keep the peace from now on." I said and sat down.

"You are all dismissed my friends..." I said and they all got up. I watched as they left. Kevin and Alex started to walk towards me. I got up but when I did I passed out. I must have used too much of energy when I was fighting.

It has been about a week since I came back and everything was back to normal. Everyone was happy, peace returned to the clan. I was able to train Alex a bit more than usual. I guess from what he saw that day he decided to follow in my foot steps. I often have to tell him to take a break here and there. He has gotten more skilled then ever. He can take me down faster now. Kevin has been helping him to when I'm not around. I sat in my room and I heard a knock on my door.

"You may come in." I said and the vampire walked in carefully. I looked at her. She looked about Alex's age.

"Can I help you?" I asked nicely.

"Yeah um, my teacher wants to talk to you right now..." she said quietly. I smiled at her and got out of my bed.

"Ok take me to them please." I asked. We walked out of my room and down a hall. The young girl sat next to Kevin and told him I was behind him.

"I see you met my student." he said taking a drink out of his mug of blood. I looked at the young girl them at him.

"She is your student. I never thought you would take on one." I said sitting on the other side of him.

"Yeah well I got board so I decided to blood one and teach her. Her name is Aleeya Smith. She is about the same age as Alex." He said looking at me with a smile.

"Really, have they met?" I asked with a smile. Soon before Kevin could answer Alex came over to visit.

"Hi Amber, Are you free right now?" He asked.

I looked at him and said, "Yes I am. Have you met Aleeya? She is Kevin's student. Aleeya this is my student Alex."

They looked at each other and Aleeya blushed a little bit.

"Hi..." Alex said Aleeya looked at the table and mumbled, "Hi..." I looked at Kevin and he looked at me.

"Brings back old memories doesn't it Amber?" he said quietly.

I smiled and said, "Yeah. You are talking about Jacob aren't you?" he smiled a little bit

and nodded his head yes. I smiled at him and nodded too. I took a drink out of his mug and started to get up.

"Well I should get back and finish some things before the festival." I said giving him a kiss and walking away.

"Alright I will see you later sweetheart." I smiled at him and continued walking.

Later that night...

It was about 9 am. I was finally done with all the meetings and I could relax. I walked out and I was greeted by Kevin.

"Well are you finally done with all the meetings you can finally relax and enjoy yourself." he said kissing my forehead.

"Yes I can relax. It is much faster when there are more leaders like me but I don't mind the work. It is my job to do these kinds of things for the clan." I said.

"Well now you can have fun at the festival without any worries." Kevin said with a smile. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Well I should go and get ready... I would like to be well rested before the festival Kevin. Do you have a mask?" I asked before walking away to my room. He nodded his head questionably. I smiled, said nothing said nothing and walked away.

About an hour later...

I stretch as I woke up from my nap. I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom. My

door opened and it was Kevin and Alex. I walked out and greeted them.

"What are you boys doing in here? The festival doesn't start until midnight." I said Alex and Kevin exchanged looks.

"What's going on?" I asked Alex blushed a little bit.

"I need some advice..." he said quietly.

"About what," I asked sitting next to him.

"Well I what to know how to impress a girl here. Since I know you I was wondering if you can give me a few ideas." he said blushing a bit more. I giggled at him.

"Well you came to the right person, well for starters, try to talk to her and get to know her. Next try to make her laugh. Don't ignore her, listen to her all the time. Treat her nicely and she will be your. Oh also ask her to dance with you at the ball tonight try to make your moves on her then nothing like kissing her or anything. Just start to talk to her and get to know her." I advised. Kevin agreed be we didn't do what I said. Kevin and I exchanged looks and smiled at each other.

"Well let's get ready. I have a speech to give for the opening ceremony." I said and walked back into the bathroom. I walked out and I was in my finest clothing. Kevin and Alex were sitting on my bed playing poker. Well trying to teach Alex how to play poker. They looked at me from their cards and smiled at me.

"Well come on. We don't want to be late." I said and I raced out the door.

It was a big crowd. I looked at them and smiled warmly.

Welcome my friends to our wonderful festival. I would like to have a moment to silence for those who have past on before this meeting. For those who have be sent to death by Lou and Mark. May the gods have mercy on you. They may be gone but they will never be forgotten... Now let us take art into tonight's activities. Let us challenge others and break records tonight. Let's go!" I said with a smile on my face. Everyone disbursed and went into the hall of games. I Ran back to my room and changed into something normal. I don't want to ruin my finest cloths.

I wore black pants and black tank top, with an old white blouse over it, along with my black high-tops.

I ran back to the hall of games and joined Kevin, Alex and Aleeya. I leaned over to Alex and Aleeya. "When you are challenged be another vampire you do not refuse it no matter what. That is a tradition here. You two will be asked to fight the most because you are new here and others want to see what you are made of." I said and gave them a smile. "Amber! Come and fight me! I want to know how tough you really are!" a male vampire yelled from up above me. He tossed me a metal rode and I jumped up on the beams. I fixed the position of the rode and got ready for a fight. The basic idea of this challenge was knock your opponent off the beams before they did. The vampire and I went on for about an hour. I whacked the vampire on the leg and made him fall to the ground. He fell with a loud thud. I swiftly jumped down from the beams and helped the vampire up. "I guess I underestimated you. Your highness." the vampire panted. I smiled at him and said, "You had me on the run for a while. It has been awhile since I had my balance tested." we laughed and slapped each other on the back. I sat back down by Kevin, Alex and Aleeya

"Wow that was intense for a while Amber, You have some blood coming for are mouth." Kevin said wiping the blood away. I touched my mouth and the vampire I was fighting with broke my jaw. I grabbed my jaw and... "Crack!" you could hear my jaw go back in place. "I don't think your jaw is supposed to do that Amber." Alex said looking at me in a weird way. I gave him a sideways smile and watched as other vampires kick the living crap out of each other. Some vampires even put bets on others as they fought.

"You pipsqueak get over here and fight Me." a familiar vampire yelled from a boxing ring. I looked at him and it was the vampire I fought when I was young. I smiled and walked towards the ring. "You want me to kick your ass again like all those years ago." I said with a smirk. "Not this time you won't," he said and he charged at me. I stayed where I was and just dodged him. He ran into the bars and bounced back to me. I hit him in the throat and fell backwards. I stepped away and waited for his next move. He got up and stumbled forward. "That was a dirty move..." he snorted, I smiled and said, "It doesn't mean anything." he charged me again and this time he tried to kick me. I slid on my knees and he missed me. I jumped on his back and made him bend backwards. I grabbed him by the neck and trough him out of the ring. He landed on the floor and I stood there with my hands on my hips and was smiling. "I think I just beaten you again?" I said grinning. He gave me a dirty look and limped away. Everyone laughed and started to come at me one by one. I started to get tired so I jumped out of the ring and walked over to Kevin. I sat down and noticed that Alex and Aleeya were gone. Before I could ask, Kevin pointed to a

boxing ring where Alex and Aleeya were fighting each other. Alex was getting his butt kicked by Aleeya. Well I don't think he would want to hurt a girl. He is a good man and letting her do that. They both got off laughing with each other. It reminded me about Jacob, Kevin and me when we were their age.

"That kick of yours is great. Where did you learn that Al," Alex said as they sat down next to each other.

"I was karate when I was about 10 years old." she said with a cute smile. I smiled at the two of them as they talked so more. I gave Kevin a look and he started to laugh.

I was tired and I still needed to get ready for the Ball. Aleeya walked in my room and

I was tired and I still needed to get ready for the Ball. Aleeya walked in my room and asked if she could get ready with me. She didn't have a dress to wear so I lent her on of mind. It was a silky indigo blue dress; it was strapless and went to her knees. I gave her a dark blue pair of High heels to go with the dress. I curled her hair to where it was curly at the tips. I put my black dress that had one strap and went to my knees. I wore a black pair of heels to go with the dress. I Didn't really do anything with me hair, I just straitened it and flared it out. Soon Kevin and Alex walked in. "Can you do my tie Amber I don't know how." Alex asked me. I walked over and started to do his tie for him. Kevin was in the middle of putting his shirt on. I walked over and put his dress coat on. "Do I need a tie? I think I look fine without on." he said popping his collar of his dress shirt. "No I think you look fine without the tie. But button your shirt up before we go." I giggled. He hurried with buttoning up his shirt. Sam and Jason came in a few minutes late. I can understand about that. Of course I had to help them with ties and the whole nine yards. We finally finished dressing and I handed Alex, Aleeya, Kevin, Sam and Jason a mask, of course I had one too. We walked out of the bedroom and headed to the ballroom.

Well as we walked into the ballroom. Jason and Sam walked away to go meet up with their dates. The music was great and everyone was having a blast. As soon as a slow song came on everybody started to dance with each other. Alex was sitting next to me and I noticed Aleeya sitting across the room by all the drinks, doing nothing. I nudged Alex with my arm and leaned over and said, "Go dance with Aleeya. I can see you like her and remember our little talk earlier. Go ask her." I nudged him a little more. He got up and looked at me. "What happens if she says no?" He asked, I shrugged and said nothing. He sighed and walked over to her. He rubbed the back of his head and asked her. She shook her head yes and they walked to the dance floor. I smiled and watched them. "Well we don't want our students to out do us. Come on beautiful you're coming with me." Kevin said grabbing my hand and led me to the dance floor.

I looked over to Alex and Aleeya and they were laughing. I looked at Kevin and smiled. "I think Alex and Aleeya like each other." I said with a smile, He looked at the two vampires and agreed with me. When the song ended we walked off. Alex and Aleeya were sitting down and talking to each other. As the night started to calm down a bit, Kevin and I walked to a table and sat down.

"Wow I am so tired. I want to go to bed." Kevin said and he slouched in his seat. I smiled weakly at him and laid my head on the table. A vampire tapped me on the shoulder and I sat up. I looked at the vampire and he whispered, "Your highness... We have a problem..."

I looked at him and said, "What do you mean by problem?" he looked scared. I got up and followed the vampire. Kevin followed as well since he was my right hand person.

We stopped in the council room and I spotted two vampires that looked as though they when through hell to get here.

I looked at them and said, "What has happened to you two?" they looked at me and said, "Your highness, we were monitoring the castle and we saw Mark and Lou running around with a few other vampires, we don't know who they were. They looked as though they were new bloods. We think those two are planning something. Something big, we wanted to tell you to prepare you for what ever is coming in the future." one said. I was speechless. Are they planning to take this mountain castle by force, war if necessary? No they can't. I looked at the two vampires again, both were standing. "Do you know how many there was exactly?" I asked looking away from them. "At least 30 your highness..." the other said clearly. I gasped quietly. "They are making an army... An army of vampires..." I stated. This is going to end badly. What am I going to say to the clan?

The next night...

I walked to the council room. Everyone was there. The two vampires that I talked to were standing at the foot of my throne. I sat in my throne and nodded at the two vampires. They nodded back and I looked at the crowd of yelling vampires. "Silence," I barked. Everyone shut up and looked at me. "Now I know you are all wondering why you are here right now." I said, as I looked down at the two vampires standing in front of me. "Gentlemen if you please. Tell them what you told me last night." they nodded and

looked to the crowd. "As you know that Mark and Lou were exiled out of this place, but last night as me and my friend here saw them running around and they had about 30 others with them. We came to the conclusion that they are starting to blood a whole army of blood thirsty vampires. New bloods, we came to her highness last night to warn her about this event." one vampire announced, everyone started to go crazy after he finished. "Shut up all of you and sit back in your seats." everyone sat back in their seat. "What are we going to do your highness? We need to be ready at any cost." one vampire piped up to me. I glared at him and said, "What do you think I am planning to do. I will need to start combat training again. Everyone must be ready for what ever lies ahead. Kevin will you be in charge of that," I asked looking at him. He looked at me and nodded his head. I nodded back and said, "Well then you are dismissed for training that is all." and everyone rushed out and to the training area. I followed and I trained with Alex and Aleeya. This is going to be their very first war and it won't be like the last one I was in. I wanted them to get some combat skills in so at least they will be able to defend themselves against enemies. I wanted them to know how to weld a hatchet, arrows, knives, and a sword at least that much. I will be sure they will be ready and prepared. Alex and Aleeya were shaping up very well. They will both be good fighters in the war. They will be my plan B, if I lose some good fighters in other words.

30 years later...

Alex and Aleeya have shaped up finely. They grew up to. Kevin was still the same with looks and all, he was starting to grow a little bit of gray hair but not noticeable, I was the same way. Sam had died a few years earlier. I don't want to go into much detail about how... It makes me very upset. Even just the though of it makes me tear up a bit, Jason was starting to get to that age to. I was preparing myself when his time came. Kevin was upset to because of all the deaths that were happening around him. He just found out that his whole family was gone; no one was left except me, Jason, Alex, and Aleeya. He considered us his family. We haven't seen each other in a while. The only time we did

was when we had to go to bed or in training.

On night I was inspecting all the training vampires and I was going over battle plans and formations for the war. I heard some commotion going on outside and I saw an army on a battle field. I turn around I saw Mark and Lou walking towards me. I faced them and gave them a glare. Making it clear that they were not allowed to be here,

"Well. Well. Well. Look Mark it seems that Amber has finally grown up a bit. It's about time. You nothing but a worthless vampire, you shouldn't even be allowed to run this clan." Mark said with an evil smirk on his face. "It is nice to see you tow again. How has if treating for because form what I am seeing it has treated you horrible, because you both look like hell." I snapped. tHey just laughed at me. "Oh Amber you have allot to learn about hell. Anyways that isn't why we are here for. We have come to take back what belongs to us. And to put you out of your misery life, just like your father when Adrian who we in the mater of fact hired to kill him in the first place." Lou said with a smile. The few vampires that were near me gasped and looked at me. I was speechless. They were in charge of killing my father? Adrian was hired to do that sort of thing. They were traitors in the first place. I should have known as much. I was wide eyes and blank.

"The look on your face looks as though you never knew about that." Mark said still smiling. I was very angry about this and what they were talking about. I refuse to speak about it. I was holding back my anger and hatred for them. I wanted to save it for the battle field. I looked at them and said, "I will meet you on the battle field in two nights.

We will settle this then." I turned around and they left. I let one tear escape my eye. The vampires that were around me left me to myself... I want this all to end...

Two nights later...

I walked in the council room and everyone stood up and bowed as I walked passed them all. I would bow my head to them as well. I stood by my throne and looked at all the determined vampires before me. I took in a deep breath and began to talk.

"I want to wish everyone luck. Your bravery will be repaid some how. Tonight we go to war. I can't promise anyone a safe way back here. But do what ever you can to defeat your enemies at any cost. I will risk my life for you all. If some how I died and no one knew what to do. I will put a loyal vampire in charge. That vampire will be my greatest friend Kevin. If he doesn't come back safe I will leave the power to Alex, since he is my heir and I believe he is ready." I said with a stern face. Everyone was quiet. "I have my way of getting back your highness. I will risk everything I have to win this war." one vampire yelled from the back. I bowed my head to him and the other vampires started to scream a battle cry. They all hurried out of the room and started to get ready for war.

I walked to Alex's room where he was getting some armor on. I walked up behind him

and helped him put on his shoulder armor. "It isn't as easy as it seems does It.?" I asked softly, he turned around and looked down at me. I looked up at him and said, "I am having some memories of my father doing the same thing when I was your age. He helped me put on my armor in this exact same room. Actually I was standing in the same spot as you are now." I smiled and he smiled back at me. "Amber thanks for training me. I know I am not ready for this. I am actually really scared right now. What if I come back and Aleeya isn't beside me. I don't know what I am going to do." he said with a little bit of a shaky voice. I looked at the ground and then back to him. "Alex I will make sure she is safe. She actually wanted to stay here and tend to those in need here. Basically be a nurse for those who are injured. She will be fine. You trained with her remember. She can hold her own." I said to calm him down a little bit. "Alex... I want you to know before you go out to battle... you are like a son to me. iF you get hurt I will protect you or come to your aid. Just watch yourself out there. I don't want to lose you." I said giving him a hug.

Another vampire walked through the door and it was Aleeya. She walked in and smiled at me. I smiled back at her and started to walk out of the room. I turned around and I was fast enough to see Alex kiss Aleeya. I smiled and I walked out of the room. I walked down the hall and into my room and got ready. About an hour after getting my armor on I walked back to Alex's room. Before I knocked on the door I can over here what they were talking about this is what I heard:

"Alex please comes back safe. I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry Aleeya. I will come back. I will. You can trust me. "

"I know you will but what happens if you don't come back I don't think I can live without you."

I can hear a little sob in the room. I leaned up against the wall next to the door and listened more.

"If I don't come back, I want you to keep living, but I don't want you to ever forget me. OK I love you. I love you even if I do die. I got to go now. Be safe and don't fight unless you need to." he gave her one last kiss and hug and started for the door

I heard foot steps coming to the door. It opened and Alex came out. "It's time to go Alex." I said and he just nodded and followed me to the battle field. "Alex you are going to survive I will make sure of that." I said as I put a hand on his back and we walked out to the battle field.

We walked to the main gate and I saw Kevin standing near by it. He was leaning on the wall. I stopped in front of him and looked at him. He got up off the wall and walked towards me. I grabbed his hand and we walked out.

On the battle field

Everyone was lined up and battle format. I was standing in front of them and I was staring at Mark and Lou. It was just sunset and I can tell we are in for the fight of our lives. I glared at them form afar.

"This is your last chance you two, go home." I demanded in a low deep voice.

"We are home..." Lou said with a deadly smile on his face. I could hear a growl from

Mark.

"Attack," Mark yelled and their army started to head towards us in a good pace. I started at a jog as did the rest of my army. Then the pace quickened to a run, then to a full blown charge. As soon as we collided we were fighting for our lives. Alex, Kevin and I were surrounded by at least 50 of them.

"How about we make this a bit interesting, Who ever kills the most buys the drinks after council for one month. Sound like a deal?" Kevin asked with a tried smile on his dirty and bloody face. I let out a loud 'Ha' and said, "You are so on there Kevin, just don't complain when I win." Alex laughed and said, "You two are worse than Aleeya and I when we compete against each other." we let one last laugh escape up and we got ready to fight. The 50 vampires that surrounded us and came after us, One by one they fell. I spotted Mark and Lou fighting off a few other vampires so I headed over there and joined in on the fun.

I tackled Lou and started to wrestled with him. I cut his right arm and his left cheek with my claws. Mark joined in on the fight, so I had to fight him off as well. I thrown about 15 yards from where I where standing. I lay on the ground sore, tired and weak. I was on the brink of death. But I forced myself up, only to be kicked back down.

"I guess we were right about you. You aren't as strong as we thought you were. But who would you be with out your family and friends?" Lou asked as I tried to get up. I found a knife near my hand; I grabbed it slowly and tried to stand up. I was on one knee and I said, "Let's find out." I whirled around and stabbed Lou in the chest. He fell down in pain

and I went after Mark. Him o the other hand was running away from me.

"Not so fast!" I mumbled to myself. I threw the knife and I hit Mark in the back. He fell to the ground and didn't move. I run over to him and took the knife out. I stabbed him in the heart just to be on the safe side. I went after Lou who was now getting up and trying to fend himself away from the others trying to get their hands on him. He army was just about to surrender. I walked up to Lou, Grabbed him by he neck and said, "What do you think I am now?" I threw him to the ground. He was coughing out dirt. I pushed him over with my foot. He looked like he was about to die...

But he had a small knife stashed up his sleeve. He took it out and stabbed me in the leg. But all you could hear was a hollow sound. "You are a dirty fighter Lou. You always were. But I thought you knew all about me? I practically lived with you for about a century. You would have remembered that I had a metal leg. But I guess you forgot. Oh well you won't be able to live to see the next night I'm afraid." I said with a glare. I grabbed a sword from a vampire near by and I held the tip of it above his heart. "Now you will suffer the same fate my father did long ago." was the last thing I said to Lou and I killed him.

The last of their army got on their knees and begged for mercy. I just looked at them and I signed them to come with me. The war was over. Vampires from both side helped carry other wounded vampires back to the castle. I was still on the battle field guiding others back to the castle. I noticed that I didn't see Alex any where. I left Kevin in charge of

guiding vampires to the castle as I went out to go find Alex.

I was getting worried. I pushed vampires off other vampires to see if Alex was under them. I walked through the whole field and I finally found him. He was covered in blood from head to toe. I ran to him and knelt by his side. I picked him up so he could sit up. He was coughing. That was a good sign that he was still with me. I brushed his hair back and he looked at me.

"Amber... I am cold and tired. I want to go home." he said weakly. I gave him a weak smile and I said, "Don't worry I will get you back safe and sound like I promised." he

smiled and said, "Do you think I won that bet you and Kevin said as we were fighting?" I let out a laugh and said, "I think so. If you didn't... well I will give up my winning to you. You earned it kiddo." I picked him up far enough that he was able to get on my back. I carried him personally back to the castle. He was asleep by the time we walked in through the main gates.

As we walked in vampires were all over the place. Some on tables some on benches, most of them were on the floor or leaned up against a wall and sitting up. Aleeya was all over the place running from vampire to vampire and tending to their wounds. I remember I use to be like that when I was her age when I wasn't allowed to go to war with everyone else. I walked to an open bench I set Alex down and laid him down so I can tend to his wounds. He had gashes all over him. He had scratch marks on his face and chest. I took a rag and cleaned him up a bit. Aleeya came over and helped me. She got me hot water and fresh bandages.

Alex was tired and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and he just passed out and fell back to sleep. I just finished putting bandages on his face. I asked Kevin to help me bring him to his room. He picked him up and followed me to his room. We walked in and he set him on his bed. Aleeya came in and said, "Thank you for bringing him Back amber. I am glad that he is ok and alive." I smiled and nodded my head. As I walked out of the room, I got dizzy and I fainted. I felt someone catch me and I knew it was Kevin. Everything went black and I passed out.

The next night...

Ii woke up with bandages on my body. I must have had injuries and didn't know it.

Humph I guess my mother was right that I have a high pain tolerance. I lay in my bed and I started to remember old memories.

Flashback...

"Mommy, when is Daddy coming home?" I asked I was about 5 years old.

"I'm sure he will be home soon angel." mom said patting me on the head. I gave her a smile and I ran off to join my brother outside. We were in the driveway playing with the rocks. I looked up and I swore I saw something standing by the big Oak tree in the front yard.

I ran over to the tree and ran around it. Trying to find out what was near it. I looked up in

it and I didn't see anything. So I ran back to my brother and we started to play hide and go seek.

I looked at the oak tree again and I saw someone standing there. Leaning up again the tree with his arms crossed and his leg were the same. He watched me as I ran all over the yard trying to find a good hiding place. I recognize the person. I guess Sam wasn't lying that he knew who I was and that he watched over me as I grew up.

Later that night I was carried to my room by my mother because I had fallen asleep in the living room watching TV. About an hour later my door opened and I didn't know who it was. They sat by my bed and watched me as I slept. He brushed my hair out of my small face. I woke up a little bit and he stopped brushing my hair. I woke up entirely and I sat up and looked at the stranger. The stranger smiled at me and said, "My god you have gotten so big since the last time I saw you. You were only a baby when we last met sweetie. Do you know who I am?" I looked at him a bit closer and I took in a deep breath.

"Daddy, Your home," I squealed and I jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug, He hugged me back with a warm and deep chuckle, He picked me up carried me down stairs where my mother was at the table with a smile on her face.

"I told you that your father would be home soon." she said kissing me on the head. I was so happy and innocent back then. I wonder what my life would have been like if I didn't go with Sam and found out what I was when I came here. I wonder what my mother would think of me now.

-End of flashback-

I was still asleep and I started to have another dream. I was back at home. My house

looked like what it was that last time I was still there. I was in the back field where our horses would run and eat the grass. Some I heard a familiar voice.

"I am so proud of you sweetie..."

I looked behind me and it was my father. I smiled at him.

"Father, it that you," I said laughing.

He smiled at me and another figure turned up next to him holding his arm. He looked down at the beautiful women next to him.

"Amber you have grown up so much since the last time I saw you. I am also very proud of you. The way you run the vampire clan and all, I am proud to be called your mother." she said with a smile.

"We wanted to tell you how much we love you and that you are the best vampire to ever had run this clan. The Clan has never been like this for a good 5000 years. You brought back the peace and harmony to them. You did it all on your own along with the help of Sam, Jason, Kevin, Aleeya and Alex." my father said with a caring smile on his face. I put my head down and I hid my tears from them. I don't think they understand how much I miss them and how much it means to me of what they are saying. My father walked towards me along with my mother by his side. I was a little bit shorter than my mom and dad. I felt like a little kid crying about something stupid like being called name in preschool.

"There is no need to cry sweetie." my mother said sweetly, I wiped the tears from my eyes

with my arm.

"I'm not crying because I am sad. I am crying because you don't know how much I love you two and that I miss you so much. I often feel lost without you guys, even with out Sam by my side." I choked up. Still wiping my tears, I felt a hand touch my back. I looked up and it was Sam.

"We never left squirt." Sam said with a smile and messed up my hair like he always did when I felt like this.

"Sam. It is good to see you again." I choked up and I gave him a watery smile. He smiled and said, "it is good to see you your_ highness_" he laughed and I said, "You don't have to call me your highness Sam." we all laughed again. There was a silence around us then. I felt another hand on me and I looked who it was. I turned around and saw that it was Jacob. He looked the same way he did when I last saw him all those years ago.

"I hope there is some room for me to butt in." he laughed. I started to cry again. I jumped into his arms and hugged him for a long time.

"You look more beautiful than ever Amber. I am glad you never took off that necklace I gave you. It still looks amazing on you." he said caressing the charm on it. He looked at me and wiped my tears away.

"I'm happy that I got to see you again Jacob. I am sorry I went to Kevin and you." I said and I let another tear drip down my cheek. He wiped it away and said, "You don't need to apologize to me about that. Someone has to keep him out of trouble some how." he joked.

"Amber it is time for us to go." my father said as he came towards me to give me a hug.

"I don't want you to leave me." I said tearing up again and hung my head down trying hard to hold back the tears.

"Sweetie we never left your side ever." my mother said lifting my head with her soft finger. She gave me one last hug and stood by my father who was next to get a hug.

"Honey there is one last thing I want you to know... Never ever let anything stop you in your life. If there is something you want or need do what ever you can to get that chance. Never forget what the most important thing in life is. Also never forget who you are. You are the daughter of a great leader and train by a great leader. You are doing a far better job than I thought you would be able to do. That's why I love you so much." my father said and he gave me a hug. He backed away and Sam was next.

"You are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. Never forget the memories we spent traveling the world or in other words America. I want you to know that I am proud to have been by your side as long as I did. I miss you everyday." he said and he gave me his hug. Jacob was next.

He gave me his hug first and said, "Amber I want you to know that I love you even if I am

dead. But I will still wait for you when your time comes. I will be the first vampire you will see when you come here. Don't forget that. Also remember me by the stories you tell to the next generation alright? I Love you Amber never ever forget that. Also tell Kevin to stay out of trouble and that I said hi also." I smiled and shook my head yes. He gave me one last kiss and stepped away from me.

"See you later squirt." my father said as he waved good bye to me.

-End of dream-

I woke up and Kevin was sitting next to me on the side of the bed. I woke up slowly. I Felt tears run down my face,

"I won't forget what you all said everyone. I love you all." I whispered. I alerted Kevin

and he looked at me.

'What did you say?" he asked. I sat up slowly and I looked at him. I gave him a smile and said, "Jacob told me to tell you to stay out of trouble and that he said Hi." Kevin gave me a funny look and laughed. "Everyone visited you in your dream didn't they? That is why you were crying in your sleep." he said brushing my hair out of my face. He gave me a kiss and smiled.

I got out of bed and walked out the door with Kevin. We met up with everyone in a hall where every one of the vampires was celebrating our victory of the vampires of the mountain castle. Jason, Aleeya and Alex were sitting together and drinking some blood. Alex kissed Aleeya and looked at me.

"Seem you are getting better Amber." he smiled. I looked at him and smiled. He nodded his head and chugged his blood down faster then Kevin.

* * *

Amber: well in the end everyone got along. Alex and Aleeya decided to become mate and they are still together to this day. Kevin and I are also still together. Kevin and I grew older and old with every passing decade. Jason died about 80 years after the war. He was in a brutal fight with a bear on his way to another council. Alex took my place when I had to retire to my health but I was there when he need help. I gave him pointers on how to run things and all. He was doing as well as I was. Most likely better, He act just like me and did thing the way I did as he watched me handle conflicts and such. Kevin and I both lived very long lives but died a few days after one another.

Like Jacob said. He was the first vampire I saw when I came to the next world. Kevin was the second and so on and so forth. I hope you like my journey. I have lot of fun traveling with ya. I hope I will see you all soon in the next life:)

The end...

With all the love and heart we have,

Amber May Blake (Andrews)

Kevin Andrews

Alex and Aleeya

Sam Hans and Jason Fate

Crystal Blake (mother) and Eric Blake (father)

Hope you enjoyed the journey:D

Good bye everyone don't forget to review and tell me what you think of the story:D


End file.
